An Empty Box for Christmas
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: Tim has an early present for Nana. Christmas ficlet.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

**Note:** Influenced by script canon. Could fit movie canon as well. No clue what Nana's real name is, but Nora seemed to fit her.

***

**An Empty Box for Christmas**

It was three nights until Christmas, and Nora Varek was exhausted. She had spent every day since Thanksgiving either decorating, taking Timothy and Katherine to the mall to do their Christmas shopping - and see Santa, of course - baking Christmas goodies, or doing her own shopping for everyone. Oh, and she had even helped Jonas build the barn backdrop for the church's small production of the nativity. Granted she had only held the wood for him when he sawed and little things like that, but it was still plenty of work for her.

Christmas always did give her a busy schedule. And with Tim almost ten, Adam and Kat usually around, and Rachel needed everyone to help her get into the Christmas spirit, Nora had her work cut out for her. The house was never quiet, and there was always some decoration or tree ornament to pick up and put in its place.

Tonight though the church was putting on their small production, and everyone had piled into the truck to drive down and watch. Even Rachel had decided to go.

Nora had wanted to go, she really had. But despite all the physical perks of being a skinwalker, she was still tired and still an old woman. She had quietly declined to go, wishing everyone a good time but declaring that she needed to go to bed earlier and catch up on her sleep.

So Nora enjoyed the peace and quiet as she stepped into her room and kicked off her shoes. She really didn't mind all the work. Nora still loved Christmas, even with the missing faces. She still enjoyed spoiling Kat and Tim - and even Adam - with Christmas cookies and more presents than they needed.

But a night to herself was something she desperately needed right now.

It was perhaps due to her exhaustion and relaxed state that she didn't pick up on the small box on her bed, wrapped in bright paper and topped off with a shimmering bow. Her vision normally would have noticed such an out of place thing. So it was quite a surprise when she finished changing into her nightgown and faced the bed and saw the small gift waiting for her.

There was a card leaning against it's side. Nora immediately recognized Tim's large and still sloppy print when she picked it up.

"_To: Nana."_

Nora smiled. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She laughed at the illustration on the front - a young boy trying to steal a candy cane from a mall Santa when the fake father of Christmas wasn't looking, and his grandmother about to give him a top with her cane. She would have to get on that boy about all the old cripple jokes.

On the inside it had the usual printed out message, and Tim's handwriting beneath the generic text. It was smaller and sloppier, but Nora didn't have any trouble reading it.

"_For the world's greatest Nana! I mean grandmother. You deserve an early present. Love you! Tim."_

Nora shook her head and gently laid the card aside. Her grandson was a thoughtful one, if a bit rambunctious. She had always been proud of how concerned he could be with others; he took after his father and uncle in that respect.

Jonas and Caleb had always put everyone else first. Timothy was a bit more like his father in the respect that, unlike Jonas sometimes, Caleb always knew how to make someone feel better. Jonas could often struggle to relate - he was such a private person that even though he desperately wanted to comfort others, he didn't always know how. Timothy always did. Just like Caleb.

Nora wiped her eyes. _Now, don't go make yourself cry. _She took a deep breath and picked up the present. _After all the effort he put into it, I'm sure he didn't want to make you cry._

With more strength than she should still possess, Nora effortlessly ripped the wrapping paper off the box. She tossed the now shredded paper into the trash can - though she remembered to set aside the lovely bow - and settled down on the side of her bed to open the cardboard box. She couldn't hear anything rattling, and it was very light. She really had no idea what it could be.

As easily as the paper had, the top of the box came off. The bottom had a piece of paper taped to it, with her grandson's scratchy print - though it looked bold, as if he had used a marker to write the note.

"_Now, Nana, you know you aren't supposed to get presents before Christmas Eve. But at least you've got me!"_

Nora was shocked at first. And then she started to laugh; she set the box on her nightstand and laughed for a good five minutes. Her grandson had really gotten her. Nora didn't think she would get a better present for Christmas this year. Now they were even.


End file.
